Reforming
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: "You're dating a Shadowhunter?" Jonathan laughed quietly. He looked at the boy."Do you pay him for his services?" Simon roared with laughter, forgetting that Clary was asleep. Offended, Magnus smacked both boys upside the head. "How dare you. I am not a prostitute.""Don't tell me you haven't thought of it," Jonathan waggled his eyebrows. That earned him a smack across the face.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't take that in here," the well-built bouncer said.

Clary watched from the window with disgust as the Eidolon demon grinned playfully. "Aw, come on," he said. "It's part of my costume."

"No need to sneer at the window, sis," a voice said from behind her.

Jonathan, her seventeen year old brother that didn't look anything like her, lazily leaned against the door frame. He wore a lopsided grin and posed a relaxed stance. Clary stuck her tongue out and made her way over to him. "Come now, Jon," she said with a grin of her own. "I'm only getting amped up to kill him."

Before Clary could escape out the door, Jonathan grabbed her leather clad bicep. "You've been having nightmares again," he stated bluntly.

Without answering, Clary ripped her arm out of her brother's grip and made her way to the club's lower level. Simon Lewis, her best friend, heard the tapping of her heels and anxiously awaited her.

"He's right you know," Simon admitted honestly.

Clary shot him a glare. "Having such good hearing does you no good," she huffed.

Simon rolled his eyes and followed in suit as Clary made her way to the dance floor. Jonathan joined Simon moments later, watching his sister stalk her prey.

"You'd think that after having the same nightmare sixteen times, she'd be a little less touchy about it," Jonathan spoke calmly.

Simon shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think it's the nightmares. I think the fact that her mundane self still doesn't know about the Shadow World is irritating her."

"Bane has apologized countless times. It's our mother that is the problem. Lucian has explained to her that it would be best for Clary to know her heritage," Jonathan sighed. "But she just doesn't think he's right. She seems to think that Clary wouldn't be able to handle the Shadow World. Clearly, Clary can. She's the best Shadowhunter out there besides me. She exceeds all expectations."

"And Jocelyn still doesn't know about you?"

It was Jonathan's turn to shake his head. "Strong glamour created by Clary herself. . . And even though Clary is under the influence of Bane's magic, her sub consciousness still recognizes the runic magic, so she's able to see me."

Simon's eyebrows scrunched up. "When did she create the rune? Jocelyn's been taking her to Magnus ever since she was two."

There was a mischievous glint in Jonathan's eyes. "That was my fault. Being a curious three year old, sometimes things happen. I had found our mother's stele in the bathroom one day and brought it to Clary so we could investigate it," he smiled softly, reminiscing. "I gave Clary the stele and she drew a design on my arm. The next thing I knew, my own mother couldn't see me. I thought I was going to have to learn how to do things on my own. She never found the stele, Jocelyn, but Lucian did. Clary had hidden it under her dresser. For a two year old she was extremely smart and cunning. When Clary showed Lucian where the stele was, he immediately asked where I was. Clary had given him a toothy grin before pointing at me."

The vampire shook his head in amusement. A lapse of silence settled between the vampire and Shadowhunter. Clary led the demon into the back storage room. Jonathan started to follow, but noticed three people go into the storage room behind his sister. His eyes narrowed and he sped up. The three people were Shadowhunters, Jonathan had no doubt about that, but he didn't know why they decided to meddle. Before following Jonathan, Simon had glanced at his watch. Sixteen minutes until midnight; until Clary would begin to think of the world like a mundane.

"Sixteen minutes, Jon," Simon called after him.

Jonathan jogged over to the storage room and thrust the door open. There were two males; one black haired and one golden haired; and a female, who looked to be the sister of the black haired boy. They didn't advance; they sat back and watched.

Clary had the demon tied up and laying on the floor under her sharp heel. "Valentine is alive," he shouted. Clary stiffened. "He's going to kill all of you. Painfully." Moments passed and Clary pressed her heel down harder. It was doing a bit of damage due to the runes carved into the shoe. "You. . . You're his─"

"Go back to hell," Clary spat and pierced his chest with her seraph blade.

Jonathan ran forward and took the seraph blade from his sister. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "You have thirteen minutes." He nodded behind him. "And we've got company."

Simon stood silently behind the three Shadowhunters with his arms crossed. The three Shadowhunters stepped out of the shadows. "I've never seen you around here before," the golden haired boy said.

"I could say the same about you," Clary replied scornfully with a bit of snark.

The boy held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not looking for enemies."

Both Jonathan and Simon looked at the clock. Time was ticking and they still had to get Clary back home. Clary looked back at her brother and grinned. "We'll be home before midnight. Don't worry so much."

The Shadowhunters glanced behind her and saw nothing. They became concerned that this girl in front of them was crazy. Simon joined Clary and picked up the whip that used to sit around the demon that had shriveled up and gone back to its home dimension.

"I don't think you have time to take a cab," Simon whispered.

"We'll use the alley then," Clary suggested and walked toward the exit that opened up into the alley.

The Shadowhunters chased after them, but Jonathan blocked the exit from the outside, preventing them from getting out. Clary drew a rune on the brick wall and a shimmering portal appeared. From what Clary could see, it wasn't going to take her back to the apartment. The portal was going to take her to Magnus Bane's, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Clary shrugged and stepped through. During the night while Clary thought like a Shadowhunter, Magnus was like an uncle to her. A glittery, flamboyant uncle.

"Magnus's?" Simon questioned. "You know what? Never mind. I'm not even going to ask."

Magnus was standing adjacent his floor length mirror, waiting for Clary, Jonathan, and Simon to step through. When the three of them were successfully through, Magnus took them into his living room.

Jonathan, standing with his arms crossed, raised an eyebrow at Magnus. "What are we doing here? Clary has to be in bed before midnight."

"Loosen the leash, Jonathan," Magnus replied. "Clary is due for a visit in two days' time. Has she been showing any of the telltale signs?"

"Nope," Jonathan said, popping the 'p'. "Mundane Clary is very timid. It's like she knows what kind of things are in the world and she doesn't want to alert our mother. Little Clary has been good this time around."

Simon nodded in agreement. "She won't always come with me to Eric's poetry readings at Java Jones," he piped.

Both Magnus and Jonathan gave him a look. "Well, who would? They aren't the best." Magnus grimaced. "Anyway, if Clary isn't showing any signs, chances are Jocelyn won't be taking her here. If she's not taking her here anytime soon, the block I put in Clary's head could be undone."

A grin plastered itself on Jonathan's face. "Then we could go visit Idris. I'm sure the Clave is wondering who this mysterious Shadowhunter is."

"I wonder who those Shadowhunters were," Clary yawned.

Jonathan noticed how tired she was and took a seat next to her. He pulled her into his side. "I think you should go to sleep. We're going to stay here a bit longer, so I'll make sure you're in your bed for when you wake up."

Clary smiled gratefully at her brother and laid her head on his shoulder. The boys waited for Clary to fall asleep before talking again. Their conversation didn't get very far before Magnus's boyfriend walked in. Jonathan nor Simon had ever met his so called 'boyfriend'. When it turned out to be the black haired boy from Pandemonium, Jonathan almost roared with laughter.

"You're dating a Shadowhunter?" Jonathan laughed quietly. He looked at the boy. "Do you pay him for his services?"

Simon roared with laughter, forgetting that Clary was asleep. Offended, Magnus smacked both boys upside the head. "How dare you. I am not a prostitute."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of it," Jonathan waggled his eyebrows.

That earned him a smack across the face. Magnus turned to his boyfriend. "I apologize, Alexander, for their behavior."

His face had a reddish tint to it. "Magnus, who are you talking to? Besides that vampire?"

"Oh, I forgot that you can't see him. His name is Jonathan and the girl that used to be sleeping, that's Clary. The vampire goes by Simon."

"You guys were the ones at Pandemonium," he said. "So Clary's seraph blade wasn't actually floating in air."

Jonathan shook his head and raised his hand. "That would be me."

"How come we couldn't see you?"

Clary, in a small voice, responded. "Glamour. It was a─" Her eyes widened before she passed out.

Jonathan cursed. "Sorry, Magnus. It looks like Simon and I are going to have to go. We'll see you tomorrow." He scooped up Clary and went back into Magnus's bedroom.

Luckily, the portal from before was still intact and it brought them to their final destination, the apartment. Jonathan quickly ran Clary into her room before rejoining Simon in the living room.

Morning came rather quickly for the Frays. Jonathan sat on the edge of his sister's bed and waited for her to wake. She'd be her mundane self when she woke, and it pained Jonathan. He wasn't kidding when he had told Magnus that Clary was timid. It was almost as if she was afraid of her own shadow.

"Jon," Clary groaned. "Shut the blinds."

Jonathan chuckled. "It's time to get up, Clare. Lewis called and said that Luke needed our help. He just got in an order of books. Manga I think."

Clary was wide awake. "You go make breakfast while I finish getting ready."

Her brother nodded and went to the kitchen. Clary picked out a paint splattered t-shirt and ripped jeans. After pulling them on, she quickly ran a brush through her hair before heading to the kitchen. Her mother sat at the table eating the breakfast that Jonathan must have cooked.

"These are good," her mother mused. "Since when could you cook?"

"Jon- I mean, I looked up a recipe and decided to try it out. I'm glad you like it."

For some reason, Jonathan didn't want their mother to know about him. He didn't explain it to her very well, but she trusted him. "So what are your plans for today?"

Clary grinned. "Luke just got in a new order of Manga books. I'm going to go help put them on the shelves."

"You mean you're going to read them?" She teased. "Are you and Simon going out tonight?"

"Eric has a poetry reading at Java Jones that Simon and I are going to."

Her mother grimaced. "Maybe you should stay home."

Clary shook her head. "I promised Eric I'd be there to cheer him on."

Jonathan walked alongside Clary as they made their way to Luke's bookstore. Clary didn't seem to notice, but Jonathan could sense the movements of werewolves in the shadows. It was Luke's pack, no doubt, but Jonathan didn't know what they were doing. They walked the few blocks in silence. Simon was waiting for them outside when they arrived.

"Luke's waiting for you inside," he told Clary and watched as she ran inside the bookstore.

"What was Lucian's pack doing, following us?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Calm down. There was a demon sighting early this morning near your apartment. Magnus put enchantments on the apartment building as an alarm system. I told Luke what that Eidolon demon from last night said and he sent his pack to watch over her."

"I can handle it," he huffed.

"Everyone knows you can, Jon. They're only there for extra protection. Especially since Clary doesn't know how good of a fighter she is."

Jonathan sighed in defeat. "Fine." He looked around. "Tell Clary I'll see her at Java Jones. I've got some business to take care of."

"Be careful, okay? Shadowhunter Clary would kill me if something happened to you," Simon muttered.

The Shadowhunter gave the vampire a mischievous grin before disappearing. Simon shook his head and met up with Clary inside. She was sorting through Manga books when he found her. He leaned up against the bookshelf. "Jon said he has something he has to do and that he'll meet you at Java Jones."

Clary jutted out her bottom lip in a pout. "He always has something to do during the day."

"It's really important this time. Besides, you two can have bonding time at Java Jones."

Clary sighed and closed her eyes. "All right," she said, opening them. The intensity of her green eyes startled Simon. There was something in them that he couldn't place. "I'll kill him if he doesn't show. We're not going through this torture alone." Then she was back to her innocent self. "Luke finally has the entire _Fairy Tail_ series!" she squealed. "He also has all of _Black Butler _and _Fullmetal Alchemist_. This is great. Maybe he'll let me borrow them."

"Just bring them back when you're done," Luke laughed from behind her. "I practically don't have a Manga section in the store anymore."

Clary gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Luke. I'll be sure to return these when I'm finished. Better yet, Jon could do it." She grinned. "Yeah, that sounds like a fantastic idea."

Luke shook his head in amusement. "Making your brother return them for you. What a sister."

"He needs to get out more," she replied in a bored tone. Her eyes bore the same intensity as before. "He's coming for us." And just like that it was gone. "I feel like I haven't had Java's coffee in forever! I can't wait until we go."

As Clary continued to talk to Luke, Simon pulled out his phone to text Jonathan. _There is something going on with Clary. _

He replied instantly. _Is she okay? _

_I don't know. I'll explain later. _

_Maybe I should join you guys. _

Simon almost regretted texting him. _Stay out. We've got it here. _

With that answer, Simon didn't receive a reply. Luke was watching Simon closely. Simon sighed. Luke could obviously tell that something weird was going on with Clary. _He's coming for us_? What's that supposed to mean? Who is 'he'?

A giggling came from above them. Clary sat atop one of Luke's bookshelves swinging her feet absentmindedly. Simon's eyes widened. "Clary, get down from there! How did you even manage to get up there?"

"I climbed," she responded seriously.

The block that Magnus had put into Clary's mind had to have been coming undone. For the rest of the day, both Simon and Luke kept a close eye on Clary. After a while, the intensity in her eyes came back, but for longer. _He's going to kill everyone_, she would say. _He wants the cup and he will do everything in his power to get it. Even if it means killing family_.

Luke concluded that she was talking about Valentine Morgenstern, her father. Valentine had wanted the cup so he could make everyone in the world a Shadowhunter. He claimed it was selfish that they were keeping these extraordinary abilities to themselves. Although teaming up with demons is most definitely not the way to go about it.

Excited to finally spend some time with her brother, Clary skipped all the way to Java Jones. Simon laughed to himself. Little did Clary know, her and Jonathan spent every waking moment together as a badass team. Jonathan was already at Java Jones waiting for them. He smiled at Clary before leading the two to a sofa in the back. They sat in silence as Eric read his terrible poetry, always including the word 'loin' in each piece.

During one of his poems, a familiar looking golden haired boy sat on a sofa adjacent to theirs. He kept glancing at Clary every few seconds. Clary's eyebrows furrowed together. Why did he keep looking at her? Then, out of nowhere, he got up and walked out the back entrance. Entranced, Clary got up and followed him. Jonathan and Simon were confused to say the least. The golden haired boy led Clary into the alleyway.

"Who are you?" Clary asked.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Me? Who are you?"

Clary frowned. Why was he answering questions with questions? "Why do you keep looking at me?"

The boy sighed. "My name is Jace Wayland," he introduced himself.

"Clary Fray," she said, sticking out her hand.

Jonathan and Simon took this time to interrupt. "Clary, what are you doing?"

"Jon, meet Jace."

Now Jace was really confused. This girl was friends with a vampire? Alec had told him that she was friends with the same vampire that was at Pandemonium, but he hadn't really believed him. Alec had also stated that Clary had a brother who had a glamour on.

"Uh, he's the one with the glamour on right?"

It was Clary's turn to be confused. "What is a glamour?"

Jace laughed. "You're kidding right?"

Jonathan was about to say something when Clary's phone went off. She picked it up. "I'll be home soon, mom."

"No, Clary. You listen to me. Do not come home. Go to Luke and tell him that Valentine is alive and he wants the cup," her mom shouted into the phone.

"Mom?" Clary's voice wavered.

The line disconnected.

* * *

**Won't be continuing this until my other story, Fallen, is finished. Which won't be long. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Jon," Clary cried out sharply.

Jonathan cursed. "I was just over there."

Clary gave him a look of exasperation. "Is that where you went?" Jonathan stayed quiet. "Jonathan Christopher Mor─ Fray! What is going on?"

"You know, Clare," his voice was strained. He caught her slip up.

Without another word, Clary ran the couple of blocks back to her house. She didn't hear her brother's footfalls behind her. Does he even care? Tears blurred her vision, but she desperately tried to blink them back. Something happened to her mom. Some guy named _Valentine_ took her. Clary's heart clenched. The apartment door was on the ground, off its hinges, when she arrived. She froze for a moment, staring at the ransacked apartment. A sob rose in her throat, but she choked it back. Clary's eyes narrowed when she heard a rattling sound coming from her mother's bedroom. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, her nerves jittering.

Clary slowly made her way to the bedroom, carefully stepping over broken shards of glass and plaster. A sharp pain shot up her back, but she clenched her teeth and kept moving forward. Not seeing anything right away, Clary went further into the room. Out of nowhere, she was tackled to the ground. She hit the ground with a thump. Jonathan sat on top of her with a wild look in his eyes.

"Stay down, Clare," he hissed and pulled out a blade.

Afraid he was going to stab her, Clary kept her mouth shut and was practically glued to the spot she was laying. Jonathan, on the other hand, jumped up to kill the Ravener demon that had tried to kill his sister, but Jace stood at the door wiping demon ichor off his seraph blade. He looked toward the siblings.

"Is Clary okay?" He asked, putting the seraph blade away.

Clary was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes wide with fear. "What are you?" she whispered so low they almost couldn't hear her.

Jonathan sighed and _squatted_ down beside Clary. She found herself flinching away from him even though inside her mind, she knew what was going on. "This is why I was waiting until the spell was undone." The hurt and pain was so prominent in his eyes that Clary had to look away guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Jon," she mumbled and squeezed her eyes shut. "Do you know where mom is?"

He took a deep breath before responding. "Valentine has her."

Once again, Clary froze, her mind whirling. _Valentine_. Somehow she knows him. She just knows she does. _His name sounds so familiar_, she thought to herself. She let her brother help her up, but her knees buckled. Clary heard both Jace and Jonathan swear.

"Wh-what's going ooonnn?" She slurred.

Jonathan swung her up into his arms like he would when she was a child. "The Ravener demon got you," he said. It was his only guess. There weren't any other possibilities.

"We'll take her to the Institute," Jace suggested."

Her brother's eyes blazed. "Absolutely not."

Jace gritted his teeth. "Do you want her to die?" he spat.

Without a moments hesitation, Jonathan replied, "Of course I don't."

"Then we'll bring her to the Institute. We can help her there. It's not like she's a mundane." Jace sounded unsure of the last part.

"Magnus can help her," Jonathan practically pleaded. "He knows her better than you. He can help her in ways that runes and herbs can't."

Jace refused to give up. "You can call Magnus from there."

"Why are you so persistent to get Clary to the Institute, Shadowhunter?" Jonathan didn't know how he felt about Jace. He did find it weird that he was trying his hardest to get Clary to the Institute. Jonathan's been there plenty of times to talk to Maryse about the number of demons in New York. Of course, Maryse's children didn't know about it because they couldn't see him.

Irritated, Simon walked into the room to join them. "Stop your bickering. Clary is _dying_. Just get Clary back to the Institute. They'll do what they can. It's about time Clary got healed by Shadowhunters after a demon attack."

Feeling slightly betrayed, Jonathan clung to his sister's small body and stalked out of their mother's room and into Clary's. She had a portal up and running 24/7 for emergencies. How her mundane self hasn't caught that yet is beyond him. With Simon and Jace following silently in suit, Jonathan imagined the Institute and stepped through.

They stood in the foyer by the elevator. Jace stared at Simon with wide eyes. "How are you in here, bloodsucker?"

Simon gave him an evil grin. "That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot."

Jonathan snickered. "Still can't get over the fact you say dot, dot, dot every time this happens."

He rolled his eyes, but gave his best friend's brother a grin. "Now let's get Clary fixed up."

Stepping around a shell shocked Jace, Simon and Jonathan headed down the complex hallways to the Infirmary wing. Jace rushed after them after regaining his composure. The three boys walked in silence until they were interrupted by a crash. In front of them was Jace's sister, Isabelle. On the floor was the expensive vase that her mother had bought not too long ago. Her dark eyes fixed themselves on Clary.

"What is going on?" Isabelle pressed.

Jace moved her out of the way. "I'll explain when we're at the Infirmary." Moments of silence passed before Jace said anything else. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind retrieving Hodge for me, Iz."

She nodded and turned on her heel to back track the other way. It was quiet all the way to the Infirmary. Jonathan gently laid his sister down on one of the white cotton sheeted beds. She whimpered in pain.

"Jon," she gasped. "What is going on? Wh-what is a R-ra─" Darkness swarmed her vision and her eyes zoomed in and out of focus. Dizziness washed over her before finally she passed out.

Simon whipped out his phone. "You do what you can. I know I said that she should be healed by Shadowhunters, but I'm going to call Magnus just in case."

Jonathan, bemused, took out his stele and started drawing an _iratze _on Clary's arm. Before Simon could hit dial, Jace took the phone out of his hands. "Have a little faith. She's going to be fine."

Although skeptic, Simon put away the phone after getting it back from the Shadowhunter.

Clary awoke with a dull throbbing in her head. She groaned and sat up; which was a big mistake. Her stomach flipped and she bent over the side of the bed to throw up, but nothing came up. She dry heaved, making her head hurt even more. Warm hands caressed her back. She could tell it was neither Jonathan nor Simon, but her head hurt so much that she couldn't turn around to see who it was. The said person rubbed her back soothingly as she dry heaved.

"Isabelle brought clothes for you," came Jace's voice from behind her. He must be the one rubbing her back. "They might be a bit big on you."

"How long have I been out?" she croaked.

"Three days," answered another voice, one that Clary had never heard before. "Your brother brought you in with a vampire." Disdain was prominent in the female's voice. "Now there is a warlock outside threatening to put a curse on me that frizzes my hair."

Clary groaned. "Magnus. . . Yeah, he's a bit out there. Don't take him─" She turned to throw up, but only succeeded in dry heaving again.

The Infirmary doors were thrown open. Jonathan, Simon, and Magnus strut in looking high and mighty. Isabelle raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Magnus tut-tutted at Clary. "Three days, Clary, three days."

In response, Clary rolled her green eyes. "I could do better," she teased. "Stay out for more than a week."

"Don't you dare," Jonathan warned.

"Anyway," Magnus continued, "you could have done so much."

Clary frowned solemnly. "Don't remind me." Feeling better, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Feeling sick, she grabbed her stele and drew an _iratze_. "You guys are lucky it's night time."

It was Jace's turn to frown. "What do you mean?" he asked. "And why were you acting so weird three days ago at that coffee shop?"

"Coffee shop? Java Jones, you mean. I-I was," she turned to Jonathan, "I can't remember, Jon. That's weird. I usually can remember some part of it."

Jonathan shrugged. "Maybe it's because you were poisoned by that Ravener demon."

Clary nodded and looked down at herself. "I should change."

Magnus handed her a bag filled with clothes that she had purposely left at his apartment in case of an emergency. Clary shot Magnus a grateful smile before heading into the bathroom.

"There is a block on Clary's mind," Magnus said after the bathroom door shut. "I . . . placed it there when she was two, but it's Jonathan's fault that she doesn't think like a mundane 24/7."

Jonathan looked at him with an incredulous look. "My fault? It's your fault for putting the block on her mind in the first place!"

"I couldn't go against what your mother said," Magnus exclaimed.

"You could have faked it!"

Exasperated, Magnus zapped Jonathan with magic. Standing in Jonathan's place was a cherry wood coat rack. Magnus smirked smugly. Isabelle and Jace stared at Magnus with wide eyes.

"Uh," Jace pointed to the coat rack. "Won't Clary be concerned about this?"

Simon shook his head. "No, chances are she'll keep him like this for the night. Magnus will have to change him back before midnight, but why not have a little fun?"

With that, the crew waited patiently until Clary was out of the bathroom. Once she was out, her eyes landed on her coat rack of a brother and pursed her lips. "I see. Must we always come to this, Magnus?" Magnus looked away guiltily. Clary sighed. "Might as well keep him like this for a little while. We should go check out the apartment while I'm still in my right mind."

"Actually, Clary, Hodge would like to see you," said Isabelle.

"I'll take her," Jace volunteered.

Clary shrugged and followed Jace out of the Infirmary. Their arms brushed against each other as they walked. "So who is Hodge?"

"He's our mentor; the one who taught Alec, Isabelle, and I everything we know." She nodded in response and they stayed quiet until they reached the library. Jace opened the door to let her go in first. A thin man with grey-streaked hair and a long beaky nose stood there at a desk wearing a neat, grey, tweed suit. Her looked awfully familiar to Clary. "Clary, this is─"

Realization hit Clary like a tidal wave. "Starkweather," she spat venomously.

Hodge's eyes widened. "Clarissa?" He swallowed. "I'm not who I used to be. I promise."

Clary laughed humorlessly. "Just wait until I tell Jon. He'll be interested to know that someone from the _Circle_ has been under his nose the entire time."

"Jonathan is with you? B-but he died. And what about the Lightwoods? They were part of the Circle!"

Clary's head cocked to the side. "But Hodge, they left, whereas you stayed until Valentine 'died'. As to how to Jon is alive, well, Valentine isn't the only one who could fake his death."

Jace looked back and forth between Hodge and Clary as they fought their dispute. Hodge regained his composure. "What you are stating is absurd. Valentine is dead and a three year old could hardly fake his own death."

"That's because I did it for him."

Hodge stared wide eyed at Clary for a moment before clearing his throat. "Shall we get on to business then?" Reluctantly, Clary nodded and took a seat. "Your mother, Jocelyn, is gone?"

Again, Clary nodded. "Valentine has her."

"You know this how?"

Clary sighed impatiently. "Isn't it obvious? I mean, who has been looking for the cup?"

Ignoring her, Hodge continued. "I take it I don't have to tell you about the Shadow World?"

"No," Clary grit out. "I already know everything there is to know." With that, Clary turned on her heel and stalked off. Jace ran after her.

"What was that?" He hissed. "What did Hodge ever do to you?"

"It's none of your business," she snapped. "It's my time to leave, so I'm going to grab my brother and go."

Jace grasped her bicep. "But you can't─"

Clary turned on him, eyes blazing. "And why not?" Speechless, Jace let go of Clary and watched as she angrily walked back to the Infirmary. Clary pointed to her brother, fuming. Magnus immediately turned Jonathan back into his normal self and shot Clary a quizzical glance. "Jon, we're going home."

He grimaced. "But home is… Messy."

"You two can stay at my place until further notice."

Isabelle shook her head. "Oh no they're not. They're Shadowhunters. They will live in an Institute."

"Who are you? My mother?" Clary spat.

"No," she responded. "But my mother will be home in less than two weeks and I'm sure that she'd like to meet you."

Jonathan spoke up, "She's met me. She doesn't have to meet my sister."

"I thought─"

"My sister and I are going to stay with Mag─"

Clary took a deep breath. "No, we're not. Isabelle's right. We're Shadowhunters and so we should stay here. Besides, this is where my mundane self-last was. I have to wake up here and have everything explained to me. Understand?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Aye sir," he muttered.

"Happy," she said under her breath making Simon grin. Clary would tell Jonathan about Hodge later, for now they had problems to deal with. "Now, shall we go back to the apartment to check things out better than we did earlier?"

Both Simon and Jonathan nodded. "We should also call Lucian. See what he has to say."

"Mom said to tell him Valentine was alive and that he wanted the cup. . . Although I think Luke already knows. I mean, we _have _been talking to him about it for the past two years."

Jonathan cackled. "But she doesn't know that."

Clary's face scrunched up and she hit her brother. "You _will _tell mom that you've been alive all these years. I will take the blame─"

"It was your fault."

"And we'll beat Valentine and. . . Yeah. That's how it'll work."

Isabelle giggled. "You seem a little unsure of yourself, Clary."

Clary stuck her tongue out playfully. It seemed that she and Isabelle were hitting it off great. They would be best friends in no time.


End file.
